


You're The Only Music I Need

by louisboutins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Harry Styles POV, Horny Harry, M/M, Music, Music freak Harry, Niall is Irish when he's drunk, Older Louis, POV First Person, Roomate Zayn, Roomates, Sub Liam, Zarry Roomates, larry - Freeform, lots of refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisboutins/pseuds/louisboutins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves music more than anything in the world, until he meets Louis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, the one where Harry spills coffee on Louis and then they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only Music I Need

I'm not too good for pop music.

You know how there are those people that kind of act like _"Pssh,_ you listen to Lady Gaga, your opinion on literally everything is irrelevant"? Yeah, that's bullshit.

The way I see it, it's called _pop_ music for a reason: it's popular. There are some things that obscure indie bands just don't get you in the mood for. Sometimes you need a little Cher Lloyd tune to get yourself ready for the day.

Music is important. It's probably the most important thing in my life, if we're being completely honest. I kind of have a habit of assigning songs or artists to different people and events in my life. Like my roomate, Zayn, he's Beyonce. He's got that kind of mysterious swagger in him that just makes you want to twerk and maybe wank just a little.

My English professor, however, is that _Call Me Maybe?_ song from a few summers ago, it's like every time he assigns us a paper, the words _This is crazy_ and _Maybe_ play over and over in my head.

My best mate, Niall, he's _We Can't Stop_ by Miley Cyrus. Ever since we've gone to uni, it's been Niall can't stop partying, Niall can't stop getting high, Niall can't stop laughing because he's high off his ass, Niall can't stop making better grades than I do even though he literally never studies.

I'm basically your typical uni student minus the pretentious, for the most part. Don't worry, what I lack in pretentiousness, I make up for in sexual frustration. I always kind of imagine God being up in Heaven like, "I'll spare you the pretentious music snob bit, but here have an extra dash of _HORNY_ to make up for it."

Thanks God.

_

The alarm clock goes off at 8:14, _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha, just like every morning. I like it because it's ironic, I always wake up groaning/laughing, and because the first lyrics are _woke up_. Zayn usually yells at me to turn it off if I catch myself just listening to the song. Sometimes I'll hop right out of bed and hurry to the bathroom so I can have my toothbrush in my mouth by the time she gets around to the _before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack_ part.

We've got one of those suite-style dorms with a bathroom actually _in_ the dorm and a little kitchenette as well, which is good for me because I cook quite a bit and I really, really dislike public showers. Either way, the shower runs out of hot water much earlier than I would appreciate, and I walk out of the bathroom to see Zayn at the kitchen table holding his head in his hands.

"Want cereal?" I ask him, pulling out my box of Captain Crunch.

Zayn nods, "Please," he looks up, "Also could you get dressed first, I'd rather not get pubes in my cereal."

I just chuckle, "C'mon, Zayn, you know I shave down there."

Zayn groans, "Harry, you're disgusting. Go put clothes on. I just know you're going to drop your towel and it's way too early in the morning to see your cock."

"Again," I add.

He nods solemnly, "Again."

I comply, heading back to my tiny bedroom and slipping on a pair of boxers. However, I skip the rest of my wardrobe and return to the kitchen.

"Really, Harry?" Zayn asks, pouring the cereal into his bowl.

I simply shrug, "I like to eat my cereal before I get completely dressed."

Opening the fridge door, I swivel my hips a bit, " _I'm on tonight, ya know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right,"_ I belt out, because you can't swivel your hips without singing Shakira.

"So fucking weird," Zayn mumbles under his breath.

I just turn and cross my arms, "You love me."

"You wish," Zayn counters.

"Rude," I slump my shoulders a bit, pouting my lips out.

Zayn groans, "Ok, fine. I _love_ you but I don't _like_ you."

I grin, "I can live with that."

Eating my breakfast as quickly as possible, I head back to my bedroom and get dressed completely. I throw on _a Super Cool Really Cool Uni Kid Who Is Cool_ outfit, black skinny jeans, a holey t-shirt, a flannel, and a headband thing to hold my curls out of my hair for the long hike to class all the way across the quad.

"Zayn can you give me a ride to class please please please," I say, sliding on my socks back to the kitchen.

Zayn gives me a deadpan look, "Harry, you can literally see your first class through the window. It would take longer to walk to my car than it will for you to walk to class."

I shrug and let my face light up as I say a, "Goodbye, Zayn, love you, see you after class! I'll miss you!" followed by a slobbery kiss to his cheek, just because I know he hates it.

"Never come back," he grumbles under his breath.

I frown at him, "Don't let that negative energy ruin your day, babe," I tell him with a smile, fleeing from the dorm and all the way across the quad to my first class of the day.

_

"I'm horny."

"You're always horny," Niall frowns at me.

I make a sort of _humphf,_ although it's really quite true, "Are you horny?"

Niall just shrugs, "Kinda just a dull ache at this point, really."

I nod sympathetically, "I could suck you off."

He raises an eyebrow, "You're really horny aren't you?"

"It's been like-" I can't even think, a long time, _"weeks."_

"So on a scale of-?" Niall begins.

I give him my best deadpan, "I've been listening to _Partition, Rocket,_ and _No Angel_ on repeat."

He's visibly pained, "You're Beyonce horny, that's bad. Very bad," he scratches his chin comically and I want to smirk but all this talk about being horny has gotten me even more horny and this is just a really bad situation to be getting myself into in public.

"What about Zayn?" he suggests.

I sigh, "Zayn's fucking two people already. This _super_ fit bloke with these great brown eyes, and some blonde chick."

"Well shit," Niall says, giving up.

A thought kind of hits me out of nowhere, "Maybe I could threeway with Zayn and Liam, shit Ni, I've got to go."

After my epiphany, I hop out of my chair and don't even see the boy walking behind me with a cup of coffee.

"What the _fuck?"_ he says as the coffee spills down his shirt.

I freeze, "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, I'll buy you another coffee," I tell him, then I look up at his face. He's like Eminem pissed, "-And pay for you dry cleaning?"

He tilts his head a bit, contemplating, "Deal."

I shake his hand, "I really am sorry it's just I had a bit of a-" I cut myself off.

"Threeway?" he finishes, and I quirk an eyebrow, "Sorry, couldn't help but listen in."

"Potential," I correct, "But either way..."

"Can't pass it up," He agrees with a nod, and I give him a real once-over for the first time, mentally killing myself because he's like really _really_ fit. Like fitter than Zayn and Liam combined. He's got these blue eyes that could make me do anything they want and I just really want to fuck him. Or let him fuck me. I'm down for either, really.

And I'm so, disgustingly desperate that I decide a little harmless flirting can't hurt. Super nonchalantly, I touch his arm, "I mean, I _could."_

I'm really good at nonchalant.

"Oh could you?" He asks, face opened up like he's just waiting for me to screw up so he can laugh at me.

_Eh, What the fuck,_ I tell myself, so I let my hand slide down his arm to his waist, "I think I could."

He bites his lip, "Could you, say, like now?"

I nod, "I definitely could," he smiles a bit and I stick my hand out, "Oh yeah, 'm Harry."

"Louis," he says shortly, "now go to the handicapped bathroom, I'll meet you there in a minute," he tells me, looking around.

"Ok, yeah," I tell him, heading back to the handicapped bathroom. I go in, but leave the door unlocked. He's true to his word, joining me less than a minute later. He locks the door and turns to face me.

"Get on your knees," he greets me.

"What?"

"On your knees, right here," he says, pointing at the ground in front of him.

_He's fucking kinky, yes, score,_ "I- ok, yeah," I say, getting down on my knees in front of him.

"You're gonna suck my cock, yeah?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yes," I tell him, then I look up at him, fluttering my eyelashes, "Yes, _daddy."_

That catches him off guard a bit, I can tell. He does his best to cover it up with a little cough, but I'm tugging at his zipper and I know he didn't expect me to just go along with it like that, but really that's like hot and kinky and fuck yeah you can totally be the boss, super fit bathroom fuck.

I've got his cock in my mouth after that, so it's pretty much all I'm thinking about and he's moaning and it's just all really hot especially the way he's got a fist in my hair and is telling me what to do between moans. I keep thinking about the fact that the entire coffee shop can probably hear us and this is definitely the best day of my life. Also I got to call a boy _daddy,_ basically a dream come true.

He doesn't last long, but not like embarrassingly short either. A good amount, I guess, but he comes in my mouth and I swallow it like a champ _(hell yeah)_ and that's that. I stand up and he zips up his jeans.

"That was," I begin.

"Good," he interrupts.

We both just kind of stand there a minute because, well, we're strangers and I just sucked his cock even though I met him like ten-ish minutes ago and that's kind of asking for something awkward like this to happen.

"Would you wanna, like, go get drinks sometime?" He asks me, and I hold back a smile.

"Like a date?" I say, quite smug.

He puts his hands on his hips, "No, like a, _Thanks for sucking me off in the bathroom the other day, stranger."_

_"Damn,"_ I say, because Louis' a little firecracker, "I can do drinks. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Louis asks, a bit taken aback, I guess.

"Yeah, y'know, Tomorrow. It's Friday, March Twelfth, I believe."

Louis nods, "Ok," he looks down at the ground for a moment, like he's not quite sure of himself.

"Ok. I'll pick you up?" He suggest.

I nod, "Yeah, here, give me your number, I'll text you my address."

II hand my phone over to him, and he sends me a quick:  **Louis:)**

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I tell him, putting a hand on the door.

"Harry?" Louis says, biting his lip.

I turn, "Yeah?"

He looks past me to the door for a moment, then down at the ground, then back at me, "Can you call me daddy again?"

I grin and kiss him on the corner of the mouth.

"See you tomorrow, _daddy."_

___

_"Stop pacing,"_ Zayn says for like the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.

I turn and look at him, putting my hands on my hips, "I'm _nervous,_ Zayn. I'm _pacing_ 'cuz I'm _nervous_ for my _date."_

"Pacing isn't really going to help anything," Liam speaks up, next to Zayn on the couch.

" _Pacing isn't really going to help anything,"_ I mock, as there's a knock on the door, "Shit."

I school myself, looking back and forth between the door and the boys on the couch, "Wish me luck?"

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Good luck."

Liam smiles reassuringly, "You'll do great, Harry, you're a charmer."

"Thanks guys," I say, taking a deep breath. I step towards the door, _one, two, three,_ and open.

"Hey, Louis," I say, a blush creeping into my cheeks just at the sight of him.

Louis' wearing skinny jeans, a _The Stone Roses_ t-shirt, and black vans. He looks casual and beautiful and I'm way too horny for this shit. Getting Louis off yesterday didn't really help me much, and getting myself off after didn't really help much either.

"Harold," he greets me with a cheeky little grin.

"That's not my name," I tell him, a bit haughty.

He shrugs, "so?"

I huff a bit, turning to Zayn and Liam, the latter is quite chalantly watching our little greeting, "See you guys."

"See ya!" Liam calls, Zayn just sort of hums in agreement.

I walk out the door, grabbing Louis' arm on the way and linking it in mine.

"Your roomates?" He asks.

I nod, "Zayn is, at least. The dark haired one. Liam, the other, is his friend. Or boyfriend, maybe? I don't really know, actually. They're friends and they have sex. Very loud sex."

Louis looks up at me a bit, "Sounds interesting."

"So, what do you have planned?" I ask him.

He frowns at me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we doing tonight?" I say, not quite sure where he got lost.

"Oh," Louis says, "We're going to get drinks, right? We can get food too, if you want?"

"Oh," I say, a bit upset that he doesn't have anything planned out.

"Did you want me to plan something more?" He asks, a bit of confusion in his voice.

I shrug at him, "I don't know. This is fine, though. Promise."

He makes a squinty grin at me, "You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

I can feel my eyes widen to his question, and I hide a bit of a blush creeping up on my face, "Whad'you mean?"

"C'mon, Haz. I can see it in your eyes. Very pretty eyes, by the way," Louis says with that cheeky grin again, "You wanted a big romantic first date, didn't you?"

I sigh, "Just a bit, I suppose."

Louis gets this huge grin that takes up most of his face, "I'll keep that in mind."

_

Louis takes me to this really exciting club with flashing lights and neon signs everywhere. It's kind of dizzying, or Louis' kind of dizzying, but I'm not really sure which.

He touches me a lot, and I thank God for the vodka that takes a bit of the edge off my horny, especially when he's grinding on me like super hard. He's got this ass that makes me a very religious man.

I guess I should have realized that "getting drinks" with Louis means going to a club and getting smashed. It's fine with me, because Louis likes to get all over me and I want him all over me and I want him to fuck me or I want to fuck him and I'm not sure which. I kind of want to serial fuck him because he's really fit and I bet he makes lovely noises and I could definitely commit to just fucking him for a while.

The whole night, I hear a medley of _I Wanna Be Adored_ and _Teenage Kicks_ playing in my head. I think the Stone Roses tee probably says a lot more about Louis than he realized it would. _Teenage Kicks_ is just for me, though.

After we dance for, like, hours, Louis drags me out of the club.

"Can I take you home?" he asks, holding his hand up for a taxi.

I bite my lip, "to yours?"

He gives me a one-over and nods, my breath hitches a bit, "Yeah, ok," I agree.

He gives a bit of a grin at that, "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah, Lou?"

"What'ya call me?"

I'm a bit to drunk to get it immediately, but when I do, my heart starts beating quite a bit faster than healthy, _"Daddy."_

He gets this dirty grin and he's just, wow, I'd do anything he asked me to do, "That's my good boy."

_My._ That word kind of sticks out in my mind, because no one has ever really called me _theirs_ before. Normally I'm Harry, not _my Harry,_ just Harry.

But I'm so glad I'm a good boy. I want to be such a good boy for Louis, and it isn't healthy how whipped I am in just two days. A yellow taxi cab pulls up, and Louis tells the driver his address as we climb in.

"What do you want to do when we get home, daddy?" I ask, sitting next to Louis. I blink up at him with innocent eyes.

Louis just grins at me, "You'll see."

The whole cab scene is like totally _Partition- Beyonce,_ and it's a fucking wet dream come true. Louis sports a stiffy the entire 15 minute ride to his flat, a studio on the edge of campus. It probably would have been shorter to walk, cutting through the campus, but neither of us are very steady on our feet at the moment, so that probably wouldn't have been a good idea.

It's a pretty shitty apartment, and I've got to be honest- I was hoping _daddy_ might become _sugardaddy,_ but it doesn't look like that's happening. Louis walks in with extra strut in his step, not fumbling on the keys in the slightest. I can't help but wonder if he's not as drunk as he says he is, kind of like me. We may both be drunk-faking each other, because I'm really just drunk enough to not have a perma-boner and to keep from running out of fear.

"Hey, baby?" Louis says, turning around to face me in the middle of the flat.

My eye catches on his hand, gripping the button of his jeans teasingly, "Yes, daddy?"

"You're gonna suck me off again, ok?" Louis tells me, finally popping the button.

I nod, a bit too eager. I cross the room in just a few strides, kneeling down in front of daddy and looking up at him, holding in a smile.

"Go ahead," he says, reassuringly. I nod again, undoing his fly and yanking down the denim just a bit. I slide down his boxers and go to work. He lasts a bit longer, the alcohol keeping him at bay. A minute or two into it, he pulls me off, "Gonna fuck into your mouth, yeah?" I nod at him furiously and he tangles both hands into my hair. I go back down on him and he starts to thrust _in and out, in and out, in and out,_ until-

"Fuck, Harry- I-"  Louis comes with a bit of a sob. I swallow him, just like last time, and get up off my knees, a bit unsteady. He kicks his pants all the way off and smiles at me, "You're perfect, baby."

I give him the biggest grin I've ever made in my life, which says quite a bit.

He grins back, and kisses me, a quick kiss on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless, "I'm going to give you a prize for being such a good boy, ok?"

A prize? Like what? A fucking puppy? What's my prize? The cynical and horny part of my brain laughs, but the pathetic and horny part of my brain hopes to the Good Lord above that it's sex.

He takes my hand and leads me through one of the two doors in the little apartment, and thank you Jesus, "Take your clothes off, baby, and spread out on the bed for me."

I do as he says, obviously, and spread myself out naked on Louis' bed. I lay on my back and sort of prop my knees up for him to slot in.

_You can be the boss daddy, you can be the boss._

"Look so good, baby. You're so gorgeous," Louis says, slowly getting out of the rest of his clothes. He's so lovely I can't help but reach out for my- "Stop, that's my job," He warns, and I take my hand off myself.

Suddenly, Louis' crawling up towards me on the bed. He puts his hands on my thighs and rubs a bit, my senses raise to ten-thousand. After that, he plants these little kisses and love bites all along my inner thighs. I find myself closing my eyes, which is probably why I don't realize what's going to happen until-

"Oh," I say, shocked at the wet touch.

Louis looks up at me from between my legs, "You like that, baby?"

The thing is, I'm not really sure if I like _that,_ I've never exactly _had that_ before, so I just nod, because worst case scenario I find out I don't like it.

Louis hums to himself and goes back to work, and then his tongue is _inside_ me, and it's the strangest and most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. Louis Tomlinson should really be a reverend or something, because every experience I have with him is a godly one.

Somewhere along the way, he moves his hand up to little me to relieve the pressure, and I cum with a bit of a show, biting my shoulder to hold in my moans. Louis pops out from under my legs with a self-satisfied grin and kisses me on the mouth. He wipes both of us down with baby-wipes from his bedside table, and pulls me under the covers with him.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, daddy."

_

Waking up isn't really that awkward because Louis wakes up literally seconds after I do, and we head to the kitchen together to make breakfast.

"So... Harry," Louis says as we sit down with our pancakes.

Shit, he's gonna dump me. We aren't even like official and he's gonna dump me. He'll tell me I was a good shag and that he's not interested in anything else. Wait, he won't even tell me that because we didn't shag.

"I know it's short notice, but I've got a wedding next Saturday, and I kinda want you to be my date?" Louis finshes.

_What?_

"What?"

"Oh, Shit, it's too soon. I'm sorry, forget I said anything, yeah?" Louis takes a bite of his pancake.

I grab his hand, "No, Lou, I'd love to go. You just- um- surprised me, that's all," I reassure him.

He cocks his head, "You sure?"

"Positive."

We eat in semi-silence for a few moments before, "Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah, baby?"

I'm not really sure how to phrase the question, so I kind of just spit it out, "Are we- like, _dating,_ now?"

Louis eyes widen a bit before he nods to himself, "Is that- Is that what you want?"

I knit my eyebrows a bit, "I mean, yeah."

"Then I guess we are," Louis says with another nod and a smile.

_Hmm,_ "I guess so," I say with a blush and a down-casted grin.

_

"You're fucking whipped already," Zayn says with a smirk.

Liam frowns, "Zayn..." he warns.

Niall just eggs him on, "No, Zayn's right. Harry's whipped."

I shake my head at them, "No, 'm not whipped."

Zayn just laughs, "Whatever."

"You've been out every night since Friday..." Niall adds on.

Liam gives an agreeing nod at that, and I shoot him a look.

"It's only," I check my phone, "Tuesday. That's only, like, four days."

" _Five,"_ Niall corrects, "You met on Thursday."

This is so _bananas, b-a-n-a-n-a-s._

"Whatever, we like each other. We _are_ boyfriends for fuck's sake," I say with what I consider to be the eye-roll of the century.

Liam raises a hand, "Hold up, you're _boyfriends,_ Since when? That's serious shit."

I shrug, "Since Saturday, It's not a big deal. We like each other, so we made it official. We're going to a wedding on Saturday."

Niall looks like he just watched a puppy get ran over by a semi-truck, "You're going to a _wedding."_

Zayn gives a sympathetic eye-roll and Liam clutches his chest like Meryll Streep or some shit.

"Yeah, his friend is getting married. He asked me to be his date," I explain with another noncommittal shrug.

"You're in deep," Niall sighs.

"Deep," Zayn agrees.

"Really deep," Liam adds, not to anyone's benefit.

I stand up, "Ya know, fuck you all. I'm going out," I grab my keys and turn when I reach the door, " _With my boyfriend."_

They all gasp at the _b_ word. Fuckers.

___

"Oh my God, Harry. You look stunning," Liam says.

I blush a bit, "You think?" I do a runway-twirl, "Is it a tad tight? I haven't worn it since graduation."

Liam shakes his head, "It's perfect. You look right fit."

Zayn nods, "You look good, mate."

There's a knock on the door and Liam gives me a bright Liam smile, while Zayn gives me a curt Zayn nod.

"See ya," I tell them.

They give me their goodbyes and I go to greet Louis at the door. My heart sort of stops in my throat when I see him. He's in this dark blue tux that makes the light blue of his eyes pop even more, and he seems somehow more tan than he did on Thursday, when I last saw him.

"You look great, baby," he tells me, grabbing my hand and tugging me in to a kiss.

When he pulls away I feel dizzy, and I still can't get over how incredible he looks. "You're so beautiful," I tell him as I shut the door behind us and head outside to catch a cab.

It's was a real grand wedding, with white and flowers everywhere. The reception is just the same, a bunch of snobs and a bunch of waiters with little flutes of champagne. Louis and I make an oath to get two glasses from every waiter we see, one for each of us. By the time the bridal party arrives, we're piss-drunk and giggling.

I'm still not really sure who these people are. They may be Louis' cousins or his bosses daughter or maybe it's his buddy from the coed footie team at the uni. I honestly don't know or care, but Harry and I congratulate them and thank them for the invitation, as well as all the champagne, before we stumble into another cab in a tangle of giggles and kisses.

_

Sunday morning transpires much like last Saturday had. I wake up wrapped around Louis, planting kisses all along his neck and face until he groans a bit, "Wake up, babe, let's make breakfast."

"You make breakfast, I don't wanna," Louis whines, and I chuckle.

I slide out of bed and he whines again, "Don't leave me, baby."

I cross my arms, "Do you want breakfast or cuddling?"

He sits up halfway and looks at me, considering, "Cuddles then brekkie?"

I grin at him, "You're such a baby."

He huffs as I cuddle back into him, "No, you're baby. I'm daddy."

I grin into his neck, "Right, I'm baby. You're daddy."

He hums, "Good boy."

"Hey, Lou?" I say, my words only slightly muffled against his neck.

"Yes, baby?"

"I really like you."

Louis shuffles a bit under me, looking up at me with a big smile, "I really like you too."

I grin and bury myself into his chest, "Good."

"And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever wanna stop-" he pauses, searching for the word, _"Playing,_ and be a bit more serious, we can."

I furrow my eyebrows and look up at him, "Whaddya mean?" I ask, and then it sort of clicks, "Oh, that? I mean, I like it, if you do. We can quit if you want to."

Louis does a half-shrug, "I mean, I don't really _want_ to quit it, unless you do."

I grin up at him, "Then it's settled."

I kiss him once sort of happily, and then we spend the rest of the morning exchanging lazy kisses and cuddling, not leaving bed until nearly lunchtime.

_

"Whaddya mean you haven't fucked yet? Yer datin', right?" Niall slurred. It's two o'clock and he's already had 3 beers. Wanker.

I shrug, "We just haven't. We've done other things, just not... _that."_

Niall laughs, "Didn't ya get t'gether just 'cuz yer so horny?" He's really Irish when he's drunk. He should probably work on that.

I just shrug again, "It'll happen eventually."

"Good, 'cuz ya need a good shag, Harreh."

_

I shift uncomfortably at the little table, pushing my lasagna around on my plate.

"Anything wrong, baby?" Louis asks, a gentle look on his face that I only ever see when we're alone.

I smile at him, just to let him know I'm ok, "I'm good," I tell him, "I'm good," the second time is more to myself than anything.

Louis gives me a questioning look, "Harry?"

"It's just..." I sigh, I know that when Louis gives me that look, there's no getting out, "Why haven't we had sex yet?"

Louis chokes a bit, "I'm sorry, _what?"_

I look down at my plate, "Sorry, it's stupid. Just forget it."

I feel his little hand wrap around my wrist, "Harry, it's not stupid. We just, um, need to talk about it."

"What about it?" I ask, not quite sure why we need to have the whole _birds-and-the-bees_ before we fuck.

Louis shifts a bit in his seat, "I just wanna make you comfortable, make sure it's special."

I knit my eyebrows, "I'm not a _virgin_ , Louis."

He sort of shakes his head at me, "I know that, but I want our first time together to be special, is that wrong of me?"

Shit. I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible boyfriend. Fuck. Damn. Shit.

"No, it's not. It's wonderful, actually. I'm sorry," I sort of trip on my words, but I hope it all came out at least semi-intelligible.

Louis raises an eyebrow, "Why are you sorry, baby?"

I shrug, "Because I questioned you when all you were doing was trying to make it special for me."

Louis grabs my wrist again, "Harry, look at me."

I do. "You might call me _'daddy'_ and we may have our little game, but don't _ever_ think you don't have the right to question me, or to speak up, or to do what you want. I've been in a relationship like that and it was awful and I never want you to feel like that with me."

I nod at him, "Sorry."

He sighs, "Why are you apologizing, I'm your daddy  not your dad."

I smirk a bit, "You're right. I'm not sorry," I tell him, getting out of my chair and making my way to his, I straddle him as best as I can, and kiss him deep and hard.

"Such a naughty boy," Louis mumbles, rubbing his hand down my back to the curve of my bum.

_

 I walk into the kitchen around 11 on Saturday, three weeks after I met Louis, aw. Like any other day, I go for my cereal box, but what do you know it's _fucking empty._

_"Zayn,"_ I growl, but then I remember, Zayn doesn't like fruity pebbles, only Liam and I do.

_"ZAYN,"_ I practically scream, marching towards his bedroom door with the cereal box still in my hand. I bang on his door twice yelling something along the lines of,

_"FuckingmycerealwhatthefuckwhothefuckdidthisifitwasLiamImcuttinghisdickoff."_

Of course, Zayn doesn't answer in the first two knocks, so I barge in.

"Harry, what the fuck!"

"Liam ate all my fucking cereal!"

"Sorry, mate!" Liam interjects, underneath Zayn as he continues to pound into him.

"Fucking buy a new one!" I yell at Liam.

"Can we finish this first?" Zayn says, fucking into Liam with an annoyed expression on his face.

I groan as loudly as I can manage and storm from the room, but not before throwing the cereal box at them and earning another annoyed look from Zayn.

Luckily, I'm too pissed off to really think about the fact that I walked in on Zayn and Liam having sex. As I thought, Liam bottomed, which I'll have to tell Niall, ( _I win 50 bucks on that one, fuck yeah)._

All this sex reminds me that I still haven't had sex with Louis, and it's been a total of four days since my little breakdown at the dinner table.  I don't give a shit if it's on a rose bed or in the back of a cab, I just want to be with Louis completely. It isn't even about horniness anymore, it's about completing this thing we've started in a physical way, making us one. I'm a cliche.

On another note, I am quite disappointed that Ziam sex is so _plain._ I was really expecting some kinky _S &M by Rhianna_ kind of sex, not this _Afternoon Delight_ shit.

Today sucks. I want to fuck my boyfriend.

_

"Wait so you mean he just _kept going at it?_ " Niall says, between fits of laughter.

I groan, "Like I wasn't even there, but like, they were both looking at me."

"Month or so ago, you would've joined in," Niall points out.

"Month or so ago, I didn't have a boyfriend," I counter.

"A boyfriend you don't sleep with," Niall adds.

_Ouch._ "Yeah," I agree, obvious shame in my voice.

_

Louis plans us a date for that next Thursday. I'm thrilled because it's really only our third date. Like ever. He tells me to dress casual.

He picks me up at 7, or a little after since he's literally always late. Instead of the usual cab, there's a car in the parking lot, waiting for us.

"You have a car?" I ask.

Louis shakes his head, "Borrowed it from a friend."

I nod and get in, as he drives. We leave campus, and then we leave town, and then we're in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a few minutes of nothing.

Louis stares ahead, "You'll see."

"You're going to murder me aren't you?"

He swerves a bit, and looks over at me with a shocked expression, "What? No, of course not!"

I nod and he looks back ahead, "I guess I see how this could look like that, though. Fuck."

I giggle a bit, and then he's pulling off the road, "We're here."

He makes me sit in the car while he checks that everything is ok, and then he opens the door for me.

"Such a gentleman, daddy," I tell him with a grin.

"None of that tonight, Harry. I want to be a bit more... sweet," Louis explains, and I nod.

It's dark, and the stars are bright this far out of the city. The April air is cool in just the right way, a springtime effect spreading through my entire body.

In the darkness, it takes me a minute to find it, but when I do,

"Oh my god, Louis."

He's set up a table, a little lantern in the middle, and he's got a bag of take-away. Over to the side, there's a blanket and pillows and it all kind of hits me at once, "Do you mean?"

"Is it special enough?" Louis asks, posing it as a joke, but biting his lip nonetheless.

"Louis. It's perfect, I-" and then I stop because I'm not really sure if we're there yet, but I look around again, and I see Louis and what he's done for me, and I know that if we aren't there yet then we're pretty damn close, "I love you."

"I love you too," Louis says, a brilliant twinkle in his blue eyes, illuminating the darkness, "let's eat?" 

We eat our take away first, feeding it to each other and giggling over champagne. By the time the food is gone, Louis drags me down to the blankets and we exchange lazy kisses. They become heated in no time, and Louis is straddling me and licking into my mouth.

I'd never realized how much I'd be into this whole passionate lovemaking thing. All my other times have been hot and sexy, but this is just pure passion and fire and love, and it's perfect. It's a sort of _Strawberry Wine_ type thing, the moon seeing everything.

It had occurred to me before that Louis would be in charge, but I never realized how much I wanted- no, how much I _needed_ that. He tells me when to take off my clothes, and he tells me when to spread out.

He's brought everything we need to get prepared, but he still asks me if I'm ready. Of course, I _am_ ready, so I just nod furiously, a bit dazed from the moon and the champagne and Louis' eyes, which seem bright blue even when the only light we have is a lantern and the moon.

It's a lot softer than any other time I've had, Louis pushing in with caution. His lips are on my skin the entire time, moving from place to place. We're both sweaty and I know that as soon as we stop, we'll both be very cold in the spring night.

He lasts quite a long time, but when he comes he comes biting into my shoulder, I gasp out and come only moments later, while he's riding out his orgasm. The nighttime sounds mixing with our breathing is the most beautiful music I've ever heard.

For a long, long time, we just lay there. Louis on top of me, breathing softly. After a while, I figure he's gone to sleep. He'd brought a second blanket, and it's laying only inches away from me, I grab it and spread it out over the two of us.

Louis hums into my shoulder in his sleep, and I cradle him. I chuckle a bit, because for being my _daddy_ and all, he sure is a baby. I kiss him on the top of the head, Louis Tomlinson is the only music I need.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest one-shot yet, and my first daddy fic (possibly last, it kind of just happened). It was also my first attempt at smut, so I went a little vague. Comment your thoughts!


End file.
